dcsharedfilmuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman: Uprising
Aquaman: Uprising is a 2016 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to Aquaman, Justice League, Aquaman: The Dead King, and Justice League: Brainiac. It is the twentieth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the fourth installment of Phase Three. It was directed by James Wan and stars Jason Momoa, Kate Mara, Dan Stevens, Tom Holland, Olivia Holt, Alicia Vikander, Colin Firth, and Chiwetel Ejiofor. The film was released on March 4, 2016 to gross $1.056 billion on a $200 million budget. The film ran 133 minutes. The film also received positive reviews. Synopsis Two years after Aquaman and the Justice League saved the world from Brainiac, Arthur finally reveals Atlantis to the public. As Arthur's identity as Aquaman is also revealed, Mera worries that Atlantis now being an official U.S. city could cause probelms for future events. However, their worries are put on hold when Arthur's brother, Orm, and David Hyde break out of prison, planning on taking over Atlantis and waging war with the world. Plot In Atlantis, Queen Mera, Debbie Perkins, and Nuidis Vulko prepare King Arthur Curry for a press conference. Once he arrives, the world is shocked as Arthur reveals Atlantis exists and he is the king of the undersea city. As the world begins to visit Atlantis using a special walkway that allows them to see the place without breathing the water, Arthur and Mera deal with the Atlanteans possibly being exploited. Vulko ensures that the technologically advanced systems of Atlantis are kept underwraps to prevent the government from taking their weapons and freedom. In the Atlantis prison, Orm Marius and David Hyde have been planning to break out for two years. As their plan goes into action with the revelation of Atlantis to the public, Orm and Hyde break out. Arthur halts all visits from the surface world to deal with the breakout. Orm and Hyde reveal their plan to take over the throne and show the world all that they can do and rule the world as kings. Two young Atlanteans, Garth and Tula step up, asking to help Arthur stop Orm and Hyde. After Mera reveals Tula is her niece, Arthur reluctantly agrees to let them help. Arthur, Mera, Debbie, Garth, and Tula go out to find the criminals and stop them before they can succeed. Vulko is visited by Hyde in his lab. After Hyde tortures Vulko and gets the combination to the weapons storage unit, he kills Vulko and destroys his lab. Hyde takes the weapons and induces a mass panic by taking over. Orm tricks Arthur, Mera, Garth, Tula, and Debbie by causing them to leave Atlantis and traps them in the ocean. Orm and Hyde take over the nation with no one to protect it and begin using the guns to take over the beach of Happy Harbor. As the world begins to think Atlantis is trying to take over, they put plans in place to destroy the city in order to restore world peace. In the ocean, Arthur and his group are attacked by Xebelians who have fallen into chaos after Mera refused the throne. The group manages to escape, but Mera is injured in the attack. The group makes it to the surface of Happy Harbor. However, Orm and Hyde's guards spot them and attempt to kill them. A fight ensues, which leads to the navy showing up and arresting Arthur, Mera, Debbie, Garth, and Tula. Atlantis is deemed an enemy nation and declares war on Orm, now king. Arthur hears of this and tries to escape. Arthur manages to convince a guard that something is happening in Atlantis that will destroy life as we know it. Arthur and Mera manage to escape, but Debbie, Garth, and Tula are left behind. Arthur and Mera make it to Atlantis just in time to find Orm and Hyde preparing to send nuclear weapons to cities in the United States. A fight ensues, which results in Orm setting off one of the weapons, just before Mera deactivates the others. Arthur learns the weapon is heading to Miami and begins swimming there, while Mera warns the navy. Arthur makes it there just in time to see the weapon land, killing tens of thousands of people. Atlantis is discovered to have these weapons and the Atlanteans are ordered out. Arthur executes Orm for his mass murder, while Hyde is taken into U.S. custody. As Atlantis begins moving out, Arthur realizes it is unfair for them to have to leave. Mera realizes she is still the fair Queen of Xebel and she could convince her people there to let the Atlanteans in. Arthur and Mera become the new King and Queen of Xebel, while the Atlanteans, including Debbie, Garth, and Tula, are allowed to move in. The U.S. government realize the Atlanteans have disappeared and begin a ocean search for where they are living now. However, Xebel is covered by a shield that makes the city invisible to humans. In a mid-credits scene, Amanda Waller testifies in court that she has no idea where Xebel is, covering for the Xebelians and Atlanteans. In a post-credits scene, Arthur and Mera realize they should have never revealed Atlantis to the public, however, they also realize Hyde is now in U.S. custody and can tell them the secrets of Atlantis. Cast * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Kate Mara as Mera * Dan Stevens as Orm Marius/Ocean Master * Tom Holland as Garth/Aqualad * Olivia Holt as Tula/Aquagirl * Alicia Vikander as Debbie Perkins/Deep Blue * Colin Firth as Nuidis Vulko * Chiwetel Ejiofor as David Hyde/Black Manta Appearances Locations *Atlantis **Throne Room **Vulko's Lab **Prison **Weapons Storage *Xebel **Border **Palace *United States of America **Happy Harbor **Miami Events *Siege of Atlantis **Breakout of Orm Marius and David Hyde **Attack on the Border **Scuffle at Happy Harbor **Duel at the Weapons Storage Organizations *Atlantean Royal Family